


Sleepover

by leoben



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lydiastattoos on Tumblr, who wanted a cute and good old-fashioned sleepover with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover




End file.
